Horny Drunk
by jellybean1990
Summary: Blaine has to much to drink. read to find out more. ;)


"Blaine!" puck called out from across the all.

"Yeah" Blaine answered turning to face puck.

"Guy's night at mine tomorrow night"

"Who's coming?"

"Finn, Sam, Artie, Mike, Rory and you?"

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked, it was pissing him off that Kurt was left out of the guy's nights.

"What about me?" Blaine and puck turned to see Kurt coming towards them.

"Why would Kurt want to come?"

"Seriously what is going on?"

"Guy's night at puck's" Blaine explained intertwining his hand with his boyfriend's.

"And you didn't invite me?" Kurt said pretending to be hurt. "Am I not a guy?"

"It wont be your scene. Xbox, Booze, movies that kind of thing" Puck said pissed that Blaine has semi invited Kurt. It's not that Puck didn't like Kurt, he did he was his boy but it was a bonding night.

"Your right it's not my scene but Blaine you should go. I'm having a sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel anyway."

"You sure?" Kurt nodded "OK I'm in"

"Just don't lent him drink too much"

-0-

"Die you bastards!" Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike shout while pressing at the buttons on the Xbox controller.

Blaine had finished his 5th beer.

"Dudes, I think Blaine's smashed." Sam said to the rest of the group.

"Already?" Artie asked.

"Yeah" Puck smiled.

"Hey Blaine have you and Kurt had sex yet?"

"Fu-u-uck yeah"

Puck smiled as did all bar Finn.

"Dude that's my brother" Finn shouted.

"Well your brother is HOT!" Blaine smirked.

"Shall we get some dirt on them?" Puck asked everyone and all bar Finn again agreed.

"Blaine, do you want to play a game of truths?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Blaine stumble over to the circle the boys made.

"Have you been all the way with Princess?" after receiving a glare from Blaine, puck reworded. "Kurt?"

"Yeppers"

"Do you have any pet names for each other?" Artie asked.

"mmmm" Blaine thought, "Baby, sweetheart, honey, you know the usual ones."

"Have you been drunk and what kind of drunk are you?"

"Yes 2 no, no 4 times. Kurt, Wes and David say I'm a flirty but I don't see it"

"How many times have you had sex? And when did you start?" Mike asked.

"Our first time was the night of the first show of our 'west side story' and more time than I can count."

"Who is the fucker and the fucked?"

"Mainly I'm the fucker but Kurt is the, is the fucker some times" Blaine stated with a 'sexy face'.

"You know Burt has a shot-gun." Finn said trying to get off of the topic.

"What I though he was joking, shit I'm dead, oh fuck, crap, dammit." Blaine started getting in hysterics. "Where's Kurt? I want Kurt."

-0- with Kurt -

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel sat on his bed watching Hairspray, when his phone when off.

Kurt - "Hello Finn, how can I help you?"

Finn - "Dude you need to get to Pucks now"

Kurt - "I wasn't invited"

Finn - "Blaine drunk too much so Puck said, yes you did Puck, to play truth and I may have mentioned that Burt has a shot-gun. Blaine then went into, what is it called oh yeah hysterics and really needs you."

Kurt - "I will be there soon"

-0-

When Kurt arrived Blaine had moved on from hysterics to very, very happy and flirty.

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he saw Blaine almost sitting on Finn's lap. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He wont let me talk to Kurt. I want Kurt." Blaine pouted.

"Well honey I am Kurt."

"Kurt!"

Blaine flew at Kurt wrapping himself around Kurt in a semi inappropriate way. Blaine began kissing Kurt's neck and lips, his hands ran over Kurt's body, Kurt let out a moan as Blaine pinned him to a wall.

"Blaine stop it, people are still in he room" Blaine either didn't hear him or he didn't care.

"I want to fuck you!" Blaine shouted.

"How many has he had?" Kurt asked the group.

"5"

"5!" Kurt screamed "How could you let him have five?"

Blaine had un-pinned Kurt from the wall but didn't let go. Blaine simply moved behind Kurt and began dry humping him.

"Blaine would you stop" Kurt said going slightly red in the face.

"No I want you." Blaine's hands left Kurt's stomach and travelled down to Kurt's belt.

"Whoa honey what makes you think that we are going to have sex?"

"Coz you have like hundreds before" He said in a duh voice.

"You asked him about our sex life didn't you Noah?"

"of course"

"Noah, why the interest in Gay sex?" Kurt asked in a joking way.

"Coz I'm going to turn gay for you." Puck joked right back. Everyone but drunk Blaine knew he was joking.

"Stay way from my boyfriend" Blaine growled out.

"Blaine sweetie he was only joking"

"Your mine" Blaine pouted again.

"Sure sweetie" Blaine pulled Kurt to the bedroom. "Blaine I told you nothing is going to happen."

Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed and began kissing his neck. Not a minute into Blaine's assault his body went limp and began snoring slightly on Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled and rolled Blaine off of him and tucked him into the bed. Kurt walked back into the living room.

"Well that is quick." Puck said from his position from the sofa.

"He fell asleep," Kurt said sitting next to Finn, taking the controller. "He wasn't getting any anyway."

Kurt played 2 games of Modern warfare 3 beating Puck, Artie and Mike, 65 kills, 20 assists and 3 deaths.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Sam and Finn asked, Kurt just shrugged.

"Well I better get back to the girls" Kurt got up and left.

-0-

The next morning Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel turned up at Puck's house bright and early. The boys were scattered around the living room. Kurt walked to the bedroom Blaine was left in and smile. He had not moved since he had left.

"Blaine sweetie its time to wake up" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the lips. Blaine's eyes flutters open.

"My head hurts" Blaine complains clutching his head.

"Here take these." Kurt hands Blaine a couple of pain killers. "Blaine I've changed my mind. You are not a flirty drunk you are a horny drunk"


End file.
